villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Non-Disney vs. DC Villains War
Non-Disney vs. DC Villains War NDvDCVW is a fanfic/spin-off tournament written by user, Villainbuff, on the Villains Tournament Proboards Forum. The series is filled with fights between animated, CGi, and live-action Non-Disney villains and villains from DC comics and television series. Original Battles Round 1 Chapter 1: Feline Frickasee Cat R. Waul vs. Isis Chapter 2: Bird Battle Nigel vs. The Penguin Chapter 3: Henchwomen from Hell Princess Azula vs. Harley Quinn Chapter 4: Opposite Opponents The Other Mother vs. Bizarra Chapter 5: Plant Plans Queen Gnorga vs. Poison Ivy Chapter 6: Power-Hungry Napoleon vs. Lex Luthor Chapter 7: Round 1 Epilogue Round 2 Chapter 8: Butler Bonanza Max vs. Ebon, Talon and Shiv Chapter 9: Buff Brutes Tyler vs. Bane Chapter 10: Monkey Business Mojo Jojo vs. Monsieur Mallah Chapter 11: Extra-Terrestrial Trouble The Robot Probe vs. Sinestro Chapter 12: Huntin' Season Van Pelt vs. Vandal Savage Chapter 13: Devil Duel The Robot Devil vs. Trigon Chapter 14: Round 2 Epilogue Round 3 Rita Repulsa vs Catwoman Profion vs Baron Bliztkrieg Team Rocket vs The Kabuki Twins Pennywise vs Mumbo Jumbo Professor James Moriarty vs General Immortus Merman vs Ocean Master Round 4 Princess Azula vs Black Mask Prince Froglip vs Mumbo Jumbo Clawful vs Ocean Master Hotep and Huy vs The Riddler Two-Bad vs Two-Face Dark Heart vs Harley Quinn Round 5 Damodar vs Baroness Blitzkrieg The Baroness and Major Bludd vs Madame Rouge and Killer Moth Sedusa vs Kitty Puppetino vs The Griffon as Carmine Falcone Zygon vs Starro Prof. James Moriarty vs Ra's Al Ghul Skeletor vs Ocean Master Round 6 Beast Man vs Black Manta Ty vs Isis Mary Shaw and Billy vs Penguin Frieda vs Kid Wykkd Darla Dimple vs Miriam Van Pelt vs Scandal Savage Audrey II and King Llort vs Cheshire First War of Sonihadow21 Round 1 # Prologue # Hades vs Eris # Klarion the Witch Boy vs Rasputin # Morgaine Le Fay vs Ruber and Rothbart # Black Mask vs Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan # Livewire vs Tyler # Darkseid vs Flogg # Attack on Atlantis (Featuring: El Supremo, Messina, El Supremo's Military, Atlanteans, and Atlanteans Soldiers) # Epilogue Round 2 # Prologue # Ocean Master vs Rameses # Black Adam vs ZigZag # Parasite vs Thrax # Kal-El vs Zygon # Interlude # Brainiac vs Kent Mansley # Lex Luthor vs Zartan # Catwoman vs The Dark Hand # Joe Chill vs Black Knight # Epilogue Round 3 # Black Manta vs Admiral Zhao # Bane vs Tzekel-Kan #Mark Desmond vs Baxter Stockman and Hun #Scarecrow vs Professor Screweyes #Red Hood and Red X vs Hak Foo #Derek Powers vs Tomax and Xamot #Deathstroke vs Roman Torchwick #Sinestro vs Ragnarok #Kalibak and Black Beetle vs Grune and Sendak #Ares vs King Haggard # Epilogue Inbetweens # Paris Franz vs Vlad Plasmius # Killer Moth vs Jack Spicer # Mad Mod vs Doctor Greed # Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy vs The Gangreen Gang # Abra Kadabra vs Puppetino # Icicle Junior and Killer Frost vs Remington Smisse # Mumbo vs Queen Gnorga # Felix Faust vs Clavious and Zelda # Epilogue Round 4 # Prologue # Zeus vs Eris and Thanatos (Guest Starring: Evil Sinbad, Eris' Minions: Minotaurs and Cerberus) # Tala vs Rasputin (Guest Starring: Felix Faust and Black Pegasus) # Mister Freeze vs Vilgax # The Riddler vs The Baroness # Interlude # Fire Demon vs Hexxus # Team Penguin vs The Heylin (Featuring: Jack Spicer, Wuya, Katnappe, Chameleon-Bot, Tubbimura, Penguin, Killer Moth, Killer Croc, Ragdoll, and Firefly) # Cheshire and Sportsmaster vs Karai # Volcana vs Nox # The Mutants vs Granny and The Furies # Epilogue Events for the First War Category:Spin-off Factions Category:NDvDCVW Contestants